Conceal, Don't Feel
by hammierox
Summary: When a threat leaves Arendelle in great danger, things aren't looking too good for Elsa. However, an energetic couple, two snow creatures, a mysterious prince and a little bit of magic just might be able to help save the day. Takes place after the movie. Kristanna, Elsa/OC. :)
1. A Snowy Winter Morning

The sun was shining through snowflakes that were falling softly to the ground. Gentle rays of light beamed through the flurry of white into Elsa's window. The ground was blanketed in a thin layer of soft, white snow.

It seemed everything was perfectly peaceful.

Elsa stretched and woke up with a yawn. She looked out her window at the dancing snowflakes. She smiled. It was the first snow of the new year. The first natural one, that is.

She had just started walking downstairs for breakfast when a flash of red bombarded her. She stumbled on the stairs, holding onto the handrails for dear life.

"Anna…" she complained, though she was smiling. She turned around to face her energetic sister.

The redhead princess was impossible.

Two huge blue eyes and a big smile greeted her. Anna had a cloak and mittens dangling over her shoulder, snow boots in hand.

"Elsa, it's snowing! Snowing! You know what that means right?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna, yes, I'll build a snowman with you and Olaf, but I need to eat breakfast. You're lucky I don't have any meetings today..." She continued walking down the stairs.

Anna smiled and bounded down the stairs to catch up to her sister. She knew her sister enjoyed their time together...even if she didn't show it.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

"C'mon Elsa! You can be such a slowpoke!"

Anna, completely dressed in winter wear was dragging an exasperated Elsa who was still trying to hastily finish the last of her breakfast.

Finally, Anna stopped pulling when they got to the courtyard. She clapped her hands together, her eyes shining bright with excitement. Because of those "queen duties", she hardly got time to have fun with her sister. She immediately started rolling the bottom of the snowman.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Anna, you know you don't have to do that, right?"

She held up her hands. "Snow powers, remember?"

Anna pouted. "Of course I remember, but don't you want to spend some time and do it like every other person has to?" The redhead opened her mouth to continue arguing, but Elsa cut her off.

"Alright, alright, you win." And she started to roll out a pile of snow for the middle.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Elsa clapped her hands together. "I'd say we did a pretty good job." She looked at their lopsided snowman. It was cute in its own little way.

Suddenly, another snowman burst out.

"Olaf!" Anna shouted excitedly, hobbling awkwardly over to the snowman.

"Hi Anna," Olaf said, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. He looked at the snowman.

"Oooh...and I see you made a snowman!" He ran over to it.

"You need to give it a nose."

Elsa stretched out her hand and formed an icicle. She bent down and gave it to Olaf.

"Would you like to have the honors of doing it for me?"

Olaf smiled and stuck the icicle in the snowman. "There, now it's perfect."

Both sisters smiled.

Then, a voice from behind them sounded.

"Queen Elsa, you better come here right away!"

Elsa gave a startled look at her sister before speeding off to the castle.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

"Elsa!"

Anna disappeared after her sister, leaving Olaf and the other snowman in the courtyard.

Olaf grinned.

"Well I guess just you and me now, Vanilla," he said cheerfully to his lifeless companion.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

"Elsa…" Anna panted breathlessly after she caught up to her white-haired sister.

Elsa was looking ahead at the figure entering the castle.

He was dressed in a black cloak that completely covered his form. He quickly walked over to Elsa.

"Your majesty," he reached down bowing.

Elsa spoke calmly, though she was stricken with worry. What was this man doing here? Why was he covered?

"Your majesty...I'm afraid I have terrible news. I am a prince from the Southern Isles…"

Anna gasped. This was Hans' brother!

The man continued.

"My name is Jack. And I'm afraid Hans has gone mad."

He then slowly took off his hood, revealing his face.

Elsa remained calm, though she inwardly gasped. The man looked little to nothing like Hans at all. He had white hair, pale skin, and startlingly ice-blue eyes. They could have been siblings, for all she knew.

He paused for a moment, then continued to speak.

"He has joined forces with the Duke of Weselton...and they are going to wage war on Arendelle."

He then rolled up one sleeve, revealing a battered and bloody arm.

"My father, the king, tried to stop him. He attacked. We all defended against him, trying to make him see reason. He was outnumbered, and he ran off. As the second-eldest, I felt obligated to let my older brother help take care of the kingdom, so I went after him. I knew he was up to something bad. I chased after him, and he ambushed me in the night as I was setting up camp. He disappeared. I..I figured it would be best to come and warn you instead of being outnumbered in Weselton."

Elsa took in the news. Her mind had completely cluttered, the fragile walls had collapsed. War...on Arendelle? Weselton was one of the wealthiest towns, with a huge army. And Arendelle? Arendelle had just started reuniting, and no one was prepared for war. Sure, she had ice powers, but how could they be used against such a powerful opponent?

Anna was studying her sister closely. She was too stressed to control her powers...

Elsa stumbled over to a chair and sat down.

"This...this is unexpected news."

"I'm sorry to bring such terrible news, but I had to warn you."

Elsa shook her head. "No, you don't understand. Arendelle, my kingdom….we are not prepared for war. We don't stand a chance." The chair was starting to gather a thin layer of frost.

Prince Jack smiled. "But I've heard you have quite powerful magic."

Elsa looked up at him. "I do, but is that enough?"

The prince tapped his chin thoughtfully before smiling reassuringly at the worried queen and princess.

"Maybe not...but with me, you might be able to succeed."

Anna snorted. "You're going to beat a whole mighty army? I don't mean to be mean, but unless we have..like...another Elsa, we're doomed."

Jack smiled. "You see, that's just the thing."

He pulled up a sleeve revealing his hand.

Suddenly, a small snowflake jumped out.

ENDOFCHAPTER

:) Hope you liked this chapter….:)

-hammierox


	3. The Plan

**If you're still reading, I must be doing something right, right? Right…**

**Btw, my page breaks are going to be really weird because FanFiction has something against normal page breaks….**

**SEETHISISONEOFTHEWEIRDPAGEBREAKS**

Silence. That was all that could be heard. It seemed that even the wind outside had quieted, slowing softly to a silent breeze.

Elsa was the first to speak. "How...how is this possible?" she muttered.

Prince Jack was watching her closely.

"I was born with it. Since the moment I took my first breath, I've been surrounded by the cold. My brothers accepted me, still, and nothing really went wrong. In fact," he smirked, "...they used to call me Jack Frost, the Winter Prince."

"You can imagine how interested I was when I heard about the Snow Queen."

Elsa thought for a moment.

"Well...what do you suggest we do?" she asked, looking up to face him.

Jack smiled.

"I think my plans are going to be quite different from the ones you are used to…"

**FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN**

"I still don't see why all this is necessary," said an annoyed, ginger-haired Elsa.

Anna jumped up and down. "I think it's cute!"

A black-haired Jack was standing in the corner, trying to avoid the Snow Queen's glares.

Apparently his 'plan' was to dress up to be unrecognizable, and sneak into Weselton to see what they were up against. Unfortunately, white hair didn't blend in well with the crowd…

Jack calmly remarked, "Well, would you rather be caught and tortured, or possibly killed?"

Elsa scowled. She knew there was no point in arguing, but her hair! It had to be her hair!

Suddenly they heard footsteps in the hall.

A snow covered Kristoff walked in through the door.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted, running over to give him a deathly tight hug.

Kristoff smiled, ruffling Anna's hair when he noticed the other redhead in the room.

"Wow, Elsa...Is that you?" His eyes turned to the other side of the room. "And who's that guy?"

Anna explained, "Well he," she motioned at Jack, "Came here and told us that Hans is teaming up with Weselton and their planning to attack and then," she inhaled deeply, "He pulled up his sleeve and a snowflake popped out and for moment it was silent and everything 'cause everyone was like WOW and he said that he had a plan that he and Elsa should sneak into Weselton under disguise and so they both dyed their hair." She finished, out of breath.

Kristoff nodded slowly, comprehending what the princess had just told him.

"So Arendelle is under attack…" both sisters nodded, "...and you guys are going to figure out what we're up against."

Jack and Elsa nodded.

Kristoff continued, "You do realize that Arendelle will be basically defenseless while you guys are gone?"

Elsa wrung her hands. "That's actually what I was going to ask you...do you think you and Anna could run the kingdom while we're gone? I shouldn't be gone longer than a couple days…"

Kristoff looked at Anna, who was giving him _that _look. "...Of course," he said.

Anna grinned. "Yay, thank you!"

Jack spoke up. "Well then...I guess it would be best for us to go now, while the sun's still shining."

He shook the mountain man's hand, saying, "Pleased to meet you. I'm sure you'll run the kingdom just fine."

**FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN**

Kristoff and Anna followed Jack and Elsa down the stairs. When they got to the gates, both sisters hugged.

"Be careful," Anna whispered.

Elsa smiled. "Don't worry about me, snowbug."

Then, they all waved goodbye, Anna and Kristoff watching Elsa and Jack disappear into the flurry of falling snow.

**ENDOFCHAPTER**

**SOOOOOoooo… hope you liked this chapter...  
**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!  
**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**

**-hammierox**


	4. The Valley of the Living Rock

The winds were howling, snow was slamming down onto Arendelle.

Anna looked outside the window.

"I really hope they're alright.." she trailed off.

Kristoff, who was behind her, gave a soft smile.

"Of course they're alright, they're invincible to the cold, remember."

Anna turned around. "I guess so…"

Kristoff held a hand out for her.

"C'mon, it's time for lunch, milady." He gave a deep bow. Then ran out the door.

Anna's bubbly personality resurfaced. She smirked and ran to chase the mountain man, giving on last worried look to the window before leaving the room.

While Nna was chasing Kristoff, two other figures were fighting through a blizzard. Elsa and Jack, although immune to the cold, did not go unaffected by the powerful winds of the storm.

"Just our luck," Elsa muttered. "A day after we leave, a huge blizzard decides to come and stop us."

Her newly dyed ginger hair was speckled with small snowflakes, and her feet were practically buried in the thick layer of snow.

After a while, the storm slowly started dying down.

Jack shouted over to Elsa, "It's getting late, there's a valley over there. Maybe we can make an igloo or something for tonight."

Elsa looked up. A...valley? Could it be…

Jack had gotten there already.

"Hey, Elsa, I'm gonna need your help to get these rocks out of the way!"

...Rocks?

It only took a second for her to realize it.

"Wait! Jack! Stop! They're not…"

With a rumble, the rocks around Jack started to twitch.

"..just rocks." Elsa finished feebly, holding back a laugh as she watched Jack awkwardly hop around the moving rocks.

The rocks finally sprung free, revealing the small trolls.

"Visitors!" One shouted, as the children started to cling onto Jack.

He shot an annoyed glare at Elsa.

Elsa shrugged, smiling.

"What brings you here, Elsa." An elderly troll walked over to Elsa. Elsa gasped.

"Pabbie?"

The troll nodded.

Elsa stuttered, "Well you see, there was a st-"

She looked behind her and gasped again.

The valley had apparently blocked out the blizzard, leaving a warm, welcoming environment in its midst.

"W-Well, I suppose the storm's not a problem anymore." She said looking back at Pabbie.

"You're welcome to stay the night here!" One woman piped up.

Elsa's manners immediately kicked in.

"N-no, we couldn't possi-"

She was interrupted by Jack,

"Thank for the offer. You are very kind."

This time it was Elsa that shot the annoyed glare.

She shrugged. "Well, I suppose we could."

Pabbie smiled. "Also, we might have to speak about your journey…"

He walked off, beckoning them to follow as they walked into a small hut.

Inside it was dimly lit, with only a small fire in the center. The hut was short, so Jack and Elsa had to crouch down to fit.

Pabbie looked up at them. "Now, tell me what you have come here for Elsa, and why you have the Prince of the Southern Isles accompanying you."

Elsa didn't bother to ask how Pabbie knew Jack.

"Well...it was a perfectly normal day, and he came along," she pointed at Jack.

"Then he told me about this threat from Weselton and Hans and came up with this wacky idea to journey into enemy territory."

Jack smirked at Elsa. "And you agreed," he pointed out.

Pabbie looked at them. "And I suppose that is why you've dyed your hair?"

Right. Elsa had completely forgotten about that.

She nodded at the troll.

Pabbie looked down at the fire and slowly sprinkled some sort of dust on it.

"Ahhh yes, Weselton…" he nodded to himself. "They have been angry for quite a while."

The fire burst. Elsa and Jack jumped back as an image appeared.

Pabbie started speaking. "There is dark magic over there, and they will not be fighting with only their army. They know the threat of ice all too well, and they have made a creature to counter it."

The fire roared.

The troll looked up at them. "You must be prepared for a harder battle than you were expecting before."

Pabbie looked at Elsa, who had a worried expression etched on her face.

He spoke, "However, do not lose hope. There is a greater secret, a secret that has not been uncovered for years and years. It is a secret even I have not figured out. Weselton is searching for that secret. You must find it first."

Jack piped up. "Exactly what kind of secret?"

Pabbie pulled up a book from behind him. "It is the secret of the origins of your powers."

He handed them the book.

The fire died out, leaving the room in complete darkness.

**A/N: If the page breaks didn't show up, like I said before, it's because has a problem with normal page breaks.**

**Sooooo….thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**-hammierox**


	5. The Elemental Tribes

**Thanks to the guests, and zerocchi for reviewing_. (Forgot to mention that before, woops...)  
_**

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Elsa and Jack were inside a dimly lit rock cave. A small flame in the center was their source of warmth, and light. A woven hay rug was on the floor, protecting the pair from the cold rock ground.

Garbled snores were heard around the valley. Every troll was asleep, curled up in their own huts and caves. They all were breathing in a rhythm, giving the valley a sense of tranquility.

"So." Jack's voice broke Elsa from her thoughts.

She looked at him. He was laying down on the other side of the cave, giving her a questioning look. "So what?"

"Don't even pretend, that book has been keeping you awake. Take a look at it." He waved a hand, beckoning her to take out the book.

Elsa shook her head. Yes, the book had been bothering her, but she felt like it held too much information to read at night, especially when she was trying to sleep. "It's too dark. I might as well wait for morning."

Jack sighed. "You really do put your powers to waste." He waved his hand in a circular motion, crafting a crystallized, icy , see-through cage around the fire. The light illuminated through the facets of the ice, lighting up the cave.

Elsa bit her lip, then reached out behind her, grabbing the dusty, broken-down book. Looking closely, she could see a thin layer of ash on the cover. She blew on it gently- only to have it blow right over to Jack.

He coughed, waving his hands around him as the ash covered him. He glared at Elsa as he ruffled his hair, getting the dust out.

Elsa hid back a smirk. "At least your hair isn't white anymore.."

She returned her attention to the book. On the cover, there were dozens of circles, each with a symbol inside. The center was another symbol

She flipped it open. The edges of the pages were burnt and charred, and many pages were on the brink of falling off.

"A History of the Elements…" she whispered, reading the cover page.

She read faster, burying herself deep into the book. At some point Jack had fallen asleep, leaving her by herself.

Her eyes skimmed over the array of words. Light…separated into four creatures, fire, water, earth, and air...they created their tribes...and the powers evolved...into things like, leaves from earth, ember from fire, wind from air, and...ice from water…

She did not notice the sun peeking its way over the valley, or the trolls slowly waking up.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Jack woke up, stretching his arms. He looked at Elsa, whose eyes were glued to the book.

"Have you been reading that all night?" He asked with a yawn.

"Huh?" Elsa looked outside, confused.

She shrugged at Jack. "I guess so…"

He shook his head. "You are insane. But...what did you learn?"

She scooted over to him, holding out the book.

"Well, apparently, in the beginning, a piece of a star fell down to the world. It was broken into four pieces. They each fell down, sprouting a creature. Each of these creatures were elemental. Think of giant water, air, earth, and fire Pabbies. A war started, naturally, because almost everything has to have a little chaos. These...creatures broke into pieces, creating more, smaller creatures. After the big creatures were all broken down, the new creatures decided to make piece. They all created their own tribes."

She paused for a moment, letting Jack absorb the new information.

"With their powers, they each made an amulet To represent their tribe. Every solar eclipse they would meet. When they gathered they decided to combine their powers, to see what would happen. This book appeared. Over time, the tribes evolved, including ice, wind, leaves, and ember tribes. But the pieces of the stars tried to get back together. The amulets of each tribe would shoot out a spark of magic now and then, trying to reconnect what had been broken. Sometimes, the spark would miss, and land on the ground as a seedling. If the seedling was taken care of, it would bloom, to be...a child."

Elsa looked over at Jack.

"So...that's us."

She nodded.

"Which also means...I technically don't have twelve brothers, and…"

"And I technically don't have a sister." Elsa finished his sentence.

Jack's eyes widened. "Wow."

Elsa decided to continue. "Then, something happened. Something that frightened even the powerful creatures to hide. No one knows why, but they all disappeared, hiding away because of whatever happened. The answer to the mystery is a complete secret, and…"

"...we need to figure it out." Jack finished, looking over at Elsa.

She nodded.

"Well, why don't you look in that book of yours?" Jack asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You think it would be that easy?" She tossed him the book. "Here, look yourself."

Jack hastily flipped the pages, desperate for some sort of clue. He came to the last page. It was scorched, not only the edges like the other pages, but completely.

He looked at a smug Elsa. "Oh."

"Well, how do you suppose we start, miss all-knowing?"

"I suggest we ask Pabbie, seeing as he's the leader of the rock clan, a part of the Earth Tribe."

Jack thought for a moment. It made sense, seeing as they had a magical aura lingering around.

He looked over at Elsa, determined. "Then let's go."

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

**So...what do you think? Hate it? Love it?**

**Warm hugs to people reading this…**

**And, like always, reviews are welcome! Suggestions too...**

**Oh, and I probably will be revising some chapters later on.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**-hammierox**


	6. Journey to Weselton

Pabbie looked up at the desperate pair. "Back so soon?" he questioned, concerned.

Elsa stumbled over her words. "Well, you see, uh..we thought that you might be in charge of the rock clan of the Earth Tribe…"

The rock troll smiled. "You thought right."

"So is there any information you could give us?" Jack asked, firmly staring into the troll's eyes.

Pabbie frowned slightly. "Perhaps…"

He looked at them. "Weselton has a dangerous creature that it plans to use against Arendelle. I have not yet seen it, but I can feel the presence of powerful magic."

He stared at them, gesturing for the pair to take a seat. "I feel that it is not only a simple trading mishap that has made the duke take such desperate measures. Something far worse is behind all this. You will need powerful magic to defend Arendelle, powerful enough to counter the powerful dark magic in the heart of Weselton. I think...I think you should first journey into Weselton to see what you face. Then, come to me. Explain what you saw. I may be able to help you."

Jack nodded. "Right. That was our original plan, before we bumped into this valley."

"Well, perhaps we should be going," Elsa remarked, looking at the sun, which had already traced a path far up into the sky.

"Yes, now would be the best time." He clasped her hand, placing a cold, hard, heavy object in her palm. "If you need it, squeeze this five times and you will become as unnoticable and silent as a rock."

Elsa looked down at her open palm, where two pebbles rested. "Thank you Pabbie, for everything."

Then the two of them walked out of the valley, headed straight for their enemies-Weselton.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

When they left the valley, a light snow was starting to fall.

"Is...Is that it?" Elsa whispered, pointing ahead.

Jack looked up ahead. "Yup, that's Weselton."

Elsa's eyes widened. "I..I didn't know it would be so...so..._beautiful._"

The city ahead was glimmering in the sunlight, with a well-built cobblestone wall around it, a shining metal gate, and a beautiful, barely visible tower in the center to what must have been the castle.

Jack winked at her. "Don't judge a book by its cover, _Ellie_." She glared at him.

"Next time I won't, _Frosty_."

Smirking, Elsa walked over to the gates, where she was immediately stopped by a guard.

His helmet was a dull, metallic gold that covered his face. He wore thin white armor with gold thread woven into it, designed into a seal with what looked incredibly like a weasel in the middle. He stood stiffly, a spear clutched in his hand.

"What are you two doing here?" The man said, his voice rough and deep.

Elsa, surprised, looked over at Jack in alarm. Jack immediately walked over, speaking coolly. "Well, we have deliveries for the palace." He formed an ice figure behind Elsa and showed the guard the statue.

The guard paused for a moment. "Very well, you may pass."

Relieved, Elsa started hurrying forward, gripping Jack's the guard wasn't finished yet.

His gruff voice rang through the air. "Don't think for a moment I don't recognize you, _Frost._"

Jack's eyes widened in shock as he turned to face the guard.

* * *

Anna was freaking out. Absolutely, completely, 100%. Why did she agree to running the kingdom again?

Oh yeah, because Elsa needed her to.

How was she going do that now? She looked out the window.

"Elsa, please, hurry…" She needed her sister right now. Why?

Because the fjord that had been ice just moments ago was melting rapidly, encased by a wall of flames.

Arendelle was trapped.

She gave one last desperate silent plea that she _hoped _would be magically telepathically sent to her sister. Of course, that wasn't too hopeful for her.

The wall of flames grew ever higher.


	7. The Eldest Son

**So, since my chapters are pretty short, I will go back and revise them every once in a while. Thanks to those who have read this far!**

**Thanks to **_**IceDragonAvril1 **_**for reviewing.**

**IceDragonAvril1: Well, I sort of expected it the moment I saw **_**Frozen**_**. I mean they are both so misunderstood...and thanks, by the way.**

* * *

Jack's eyes widened in shock, but in a quick second, he spun around, pushing the guard against a wall.

"How do you know me?" He said snarling out of a mix of shock and fear.

The guard was gasping from the tight hold the prince had on him. "You… don't… recognize… m-me?" He said feebly, managing a weak smile as he breathed deeply.

Jack released his grip, and yanked of the guard's helmet. His mouth opened in a small 'o' when he saw the guard's face.

"N-Nicholas?!" He stood there, shocked.

Elsa was standing idly by, looking at the two figures in the distance. What was Jack doing? _Negotiating _or something? She raised an eyebrow, and started walking back to the gates.

Jack was completely befuddled. It couldn't be. Not _Nicholas_? Nicholas had died 18 years ago, it couldn't be him. The guard was just trying to trick him, yes, that had to be it. Because Nicholas, his favorite brother, his _eldest_ brother, was dead. And the memories were far too painful to look back into.

The guard smiled. "What's wrong, _Jackie?_" He reached out to ruffle the younger man's hair.

Jack stopped his hand halfway. Nicholas used to do that...no, no, no. He would not think of Nicholas. This guard was not the playful boy he knew 18 years ago. This man was a lure, just a distraction from the enemy.

He looked at the guard, his eyes piercing and cold, hiding his pain and doubt far from watchful eyes. "You're lying. Nick died 18 _years _ago. He. Is. _Dead._"

"So that's what they told you, huh? They _lied_? I can't believe them…" the guard muttered, looking up at Jack.

The guard inhaled deeply. "Well, if I wasn't Nicholas, would I know that we used to play secretly in the courtyards every other night? Would I know that you liked your pancakes with whipped cream so you could make it into a snowflake? Would I know that you carved beautiful statues of weird looking people that attended our balls? For your information, I _am _Nicholas, and obviously I need to catch you up on what's been happening to me."

By this time Elsa had walked over, hearing every word the guard said. So..this guy was some sort of long-lost brother of Jack's?

Jack stood there staring. "Elsa, come on, my _brother _and I need to catch up on things," he said, eyeing the guard suspiciously.

The three of them walked into Weselton, creeping into a small forest towards their left.

The moment they settled down, Jack immediately started to bombard Nicholas with questions.

"What is going on? I thought you were dead? Why did they lie to me? What happened? Wh-" Jack was cut off by Nicholas, who gestured for him to calm down.

Nicholas eyed Elsa and Jack. "Perhaps I should just tell you the whole story, but it's a bit long…"

Jack cut in immediately. "We have time."

Nick raised an eyebrow at Jack's eagerness.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

Anna watched the chaos at the gates. People were frantically running about, pointing at the growing wall of flames that was now eating up the edge of the village. If it hadn't been winter, Arendelle would now be burned to a crisp. the palace staff were frantic as well, trying to calm the desperate crowd.

She knew she would have to come up with a plan. Fast.

Because if she didn't, Elsa would have nothing to come home to. Her already _broken_ sister would be left with nothing but a war to fight on her own. She couldn't let that happen.

That was the most important thought she kept in her mind.

She could not let her sister be alone again.

* * *

Nick continued, "Well, first of all, 18 years ago, you hit me in the head with ice." Jack nodded, while Elsa was gaping. He had been through the same stuff that she had?

"Mom and Dad brought us to the nearest source of pure magic, the Valley of the Growing Leaves."

Elsa perked up. They would need to go there soon.

"They separated us, and you were brought home. Dad _promised_ me," he spat out bitterly, "That he would tell you the truth."

"That he didn't do…" Jack whispered quietly.

"So, the trolls took me in. I was confused and, to be honest, devastated, but I eventually got used to it. I tried to forget about my old life, because that's what the leaf trolls told me to do."

"But how did you end up being in Wes-" Jack asked quickly, though with a wave of Nick's hand he quieted.

"I lived that way for 15 years, when the trolls discovered something."

Elsa looked up at him. "What?" she asked piercingly.

"I had powers. Leaf powers."

Jack and Elsa spoke at the same time. "What?!"

"I had leaf powers," Nick repeated. "So, I started training to control it. 3 years later, I was called by Viner, the chief troll, to come. He said there was interesting news."

Elsa scrunched her eyebrows, her mind lost in the former prince's story.

"He said he had gotten a message from Pabbie, that two ice kindred were traveling to Weselton. Viner had sensed dark magic there, and he said it was likely the ice spirit was my brother. He said if I would like to, I could journey here, arrive before you since the distance isn't as long."

"I offered myself as a gate guard to the duke, and when he saw that I was fit for the job, he accepted. And so, I've been waiting ever since for you two to arrive."

Jack and Elsa were gazing in awe.

"And," Nick added, "I'm guessing this beautiful lady is the other ice kindred." He waved over at Elsa, who blushed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And…**

**Review? Please? Warm hugs to all who do…**

**And yay! I learned how to do FFN pagebreaks! *Olaf voice* Woohoo!**

**:)**

**-hammierox**


	8. Burning Hot

**Sooooo, this is the chapter where they **_**finally **_**actually see Weselton. I've already gotten a lot of this story plotted out. :)**

**Thanks to the Guest for reviewing.**

* * *

Elsa stepped out of the woods they had been staying in. She gasped as soon as she saw the town.

The town was gray and dull, ashes covered the dirt paths and the buildings were old and seemed to be falling apart.

She remembered Jack's words- _Don't judge a book by its cover. _Now she knew why.

Jack and Nick were soon behind her, amused at her horrified expression. As Jack walked past her, he whispered, "Didn't I tell you, Ellie?"

She was going to have to get used to her new nickname.

However, to add along to the ashy village, it was unbearably hot. Although it was the middle of winter, it could've been a heat wave in summer, the heat was so strong. Elsa noted the red light illuminating from the castle. The source of the heat, it seemed. That's where they would take their journey.

She turned to Nicholas. "Could you possibly get us in their?" she asked, pointing to the castle.

Nick shook his head. "No one has been allowed in their except for the Duke, and his close advisors. Also this one royal guy with sideburns."

...sideburns?

Jack patted Nick's shoulder. "That's your youngest brother, Nick."

Nick stared at Jack. "You've got to be kidding me…" he muttered.

Elsa was deep in thought. Since no one could get them in, they would have to sneak in. With the gates closed, they would need another way. She could freeze the metal, as she had done that while in prison...no, too noticeable. Perhaps they could enter while the Duke and Hans were talking...no, too risky.

She turned to her two companions, who were talking about their youngest brother. "Any ideas?" she asked, walking up to them.

Nick looked up. "Hmm?" He turned to face her. "Oh, yes, I can just create a vine up the wall in the back and we can climb."

Right. They had added a new superpower to their group. "Okay, we should probably get going then."

The three walked over to the back. The sun was setting, yet the red light from the castle kept the village bright.

They crept over to the back of the castle, which was isolated. Nick shot his hand up in the air, sprouting a thick, sturdy vine. He did this two more times, and then they climbed, up and over the palace wall.

They could not have been prepared for what lay on the other side.

* * *

Elsa's eyes were fixed on the center of the room, her mouth open in awe. Jack and Nicholas were stuck in the same predicament.

In the room there was a collection of fiery beasts, all of them at least 15 feet high, and 6 feet wide. They were each giving menacing glares, chained to the floor with a strange magical bind.

The threesome heard footsteps walking over. They took a turn, silently hiding in a hallway.

"Yes, I think our project is going along quite nicely," said the duke, who had just walked in.

Prince Hans was beside him, with his ever present smirk as well. "Yes, which brings me to the question, exactly how is Arendelle now?"

Elsa raised her head in alarm. Arendelle? What? What happened?

"Burned to a fine crisp, I've heard," replied the duke.

"No!" Elsa shouted, quickly covering her mouth. But it was too late. They had been spotted.

The duke glared over at them across the raging fire monsters, and pointed at the three. "Get them!" he commanded.

The fire monsters roared, breaking the chains they were held with. One lashed out a hand, scorching Elsa across the cheek. "Run!" she shouted desperately, though they were all already on their feet. Forgetting about being noticeable, they each used their powers recklessly. While Elsa and Jack made piles of snow under their feet, Nick made another vine.

But the monsters could easily burn the leafy vines. After one last desperate attempt to escape, Nick looked up at his brother, his eyes full of sadness. "Jack, leave without me. I'll just slow you guys down."

Jack shook his head, fighting back tears. "No! I'm not losing you again!"

Nick smiled softly. "It's not your choice." With one last wave, he jumped back into the room, disappearing into the flames.

Elsa, fighting her own tears, dragged Jack over the wall. "It's all my fault,"she whispered to no one. But she knew where they had to go next.

It wasn't the leaf valley.

It wasn't Pabbie.

She needed to return to her sister.

If there was anything to return to, that is.

* * *

**Nooooooo...I'm so mean…**

**So, yeah, short chapter. But I hope you guys still keep reading! **

**Reviews are **_**always**_ **welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-hammierox**


	9. Jack's Story

**This one's just going to fill in some stuff, like Jack's back round life and relationship with Nick. **

* * *

Elsa and Jack had set camp in the woods away from Weselton. There was a heavy silence in the air, dense with regret and guilt.

They had built some sort of ice-tent with the ice fabric Elsa had mastered. However, both of them were mixed in their emotions, too much to control their powers and start a fire. Tonight they would depend on starlight.

Neither of them could sleep, yet they didn't have much to say. The silence was louder than Elsa could have imagined it, as she huddled in her corner, filled with guilt.

Jack spoke. "It's not your fault Ellie."

Elsa looked at him. "Of course it isn't." her voice was ringing with sarcasm.

Jack turned over to face her. His eyes were still shining with tears, sending another pang of guilt to Elsa. "No, it really isn't. I probably would have yelled out as well if they said my home had burnt down."

They sat there for another few awkward moments.

Jack breathed deeply and sat up. "Maybe it's time you learn a little about me."

Elsa nodded.

"I was the third oldest of our many brothers. My mother died shortly after I was born."

"I don't really remember her," he added after seeing Elsa's sympathetic expression.

"Nick was the closest to me. We would play together, do everything together. Inseperable. When I was about 5, and he was 7, I accidently bumped him in the head with magic. he was taken to the leaf valley, while I was forced to go back home."

Elsa nodded. The story was familiar to her.

"The morning after, my father told me he had died, but not because of me. They told me he had already had some heart problems and he had died of natural causes." He sighed.

"I was only 5, so of course I believed him."

"So, about a year later, my father fell in love again. He remarried. My older brother, Christopher, and I both loved her. She was sweet, caring, everything you could hope for in a mother."

"Soon after, we had 4 new brothers, two sets of twins. Frederick, Jonathan, Joseph, and Marcus." He smiled at the thought of the lively twins. "My brothers, the triplets, Connor, Maximus, and Charles, were next. While Connor and Charles were the biggest pranksters on the face of the Earth, Maximus was the quietest of us all. An excellent artist. He was my favorite, after Nick. Then the other set of twins, William, and Daniel. Then was James. The big troublemaker."

He smiled sadly. "We were happy for a long time, but I suppose it was bound to end sometime. When Hans came, our sweet mother died. We all knew that it wasn't his fault, but she had been loved so much that I guess we just unintentionally resented him. Maybe that's why he's so angry now."

His blue eyes were full of remorse. "My father and older brother were stricken with grief, which I guess is normal. My father had lost two wives, and his eldest son, while David had lost two mothers and an awesome older brother."

Jack's eyes were sparkling again. "My father was strong, so he was able to pull through. But my brother, something happened. He went crazy, or something. We revisited the trolls. They were able to cure him, but he had to lose his memory of the things he lost. He didn't remember Nick, or our two beloved mothers at all." Jack visibly shuddered. "So I was basically alone."

He looked at Elsa, who was listening intently. "I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

He shook his head. "Nothing you could've done."

The sun was now rising.

"Well," Jack said, standing up. "It's time to move, I guess." He faced Elsa. "Where to?"

She looked at him, her eyes fierce with determination.

"We're going to Arendelle."

* * *

**So yeah, just a short, fill-in chapter. Now we know about Jack though… :)**

**Reviews are extremely appreciated. And, in case you haven't noticed, I reply to them at the top.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-hammierox**


	10. Ashes

**You guys have been purely awesome. Like really. Woohoo! Chapter ten! Thanks to everyone who's made it this far. *warm hugs to all of you***

**Thanks to **_**MusicLover2212**_**, **_**chinaluv**_**, **_** .9**_**, and **_**AliceofZombieland01 **_**for reviewing.**

**MusicLover2212: Yes, it is a bit insane. I guess great minds think a like, right? *wink,wink* And thanks, glad you like it! :)**

**chinaluv: Thanks you so much! You see, this is why you guys are so awesome. :)**

** .9: You too! Thank you so much! It's always great to know people enjoy my writing. :)**

**AliceofZombieland01: My god, you made me crack up after reading your review. :D Thanks for the laugh, and the review. :)**

* * *

Elsa was completely exhausted. The pair had been hiking since sunrise, and it wasn't helping that the winds were picking up. She looked up at Jack, who was smirking at her from afar.

Scowling, she sprinted up to him. "How…" she panted, "Do you do this?"

His smirk grew wider. "Looks like you're not used to exercise, Ellie."

She smirked back at him. "When I'm distracted, I am. I walked from Arendelle to the North Mountain in an hour." She said proudly.

Jack just shrugged and walked onward.

Soon it was night time. "We have to set camp," Jack said. Elsa immediately started to protest. He cut her off. "No. No objections. You haven't gotten a good night's rest in a week. Show some self-respect."

Elsa decided against arguing, and started to craft her snow fabric while Jack ran off to get firewood.

Soon enough, their tent was set up and a small fire was blazing in the center. Neither of them wanted to look into the flames, for the incident at Weselton was still fresh in their minds.

"So," Jack started, breaking the silence. "I told you about me. It's your turn now."

Elsa shrugged. "I don't have much to tell that you don't know. I hurt my sister when we were little, and I isolated myself for the next 14 years. Then, at my coronation, my powers spiraled out of control, I ran to an ice castle, accidentally hit my sister in the heart, was nearly killed by your brother, and saved my sister the way she saved me. There."

But Jack wouldn't have it. "Let me rephrase that. I want you to tell me about the _happy _part of your life. I know the tragedies and drama. I want you to tell me something I _don't _know."

Elsa was taken aback. Happy? Her? She could hardly remember a time when she was happy… "I'm sorry, I don't really know…" But then it came back to her. The secret meetings in the ballroom, Anna and her mocking the stuck up people at the balls, and all of the thrilling moments of her childhood of seven years.

Jack was sitting there expectantly.

Elsa took a deep breath and started to speak. "Well, you see, there was this one time…"

* * *

When they woke up in the morning, Elsa felt a surprising feeling of sheer, utter bliss. They had talked for a while around the fire, laughing and reminiscing at the wacky moments starring fourteen unique and absolutely crazy siblings. It was different, and it felt right to share something that didn't have a speck of tragedy in it.

They packed up everything (though they didn't have much to pack up), and went on their way. Elsa felt more energized than the day before, ready to face the drama of the day. Jack had been right, she did need a good night's rest.

They continued to hike along the trail to Arendelle, stopping occasionally to take a drink from the ice they had melted in canteens.

Sometime around midday, they had started bickering about who had the most urm..._interesting_ books in their royal libraries. Apparently Jack was a bookworm too.

When they got to the fjord, Jack suddenly stopped. Elsa walked right into him. She scowled. "Ow, what's wrong with yo-"

She stopped mid sentence. Arendelle was, indeed, burned to a crisp. No one was there, and the buildings were all ashes on the ground.

"No.." was the single word that fell from the Snow Queen's mouth before she collapsed on the ashy ground, sobbing.

* * *

**I know, I know, why the sad ending? Well, I suppose it's because this part of the story is sad. (I know, excuses, excuses)**

**Like I said above, all my readers have been awesome.**

**For those that are interested in the moments they were talking about, I might fit it into my other Frozen fanfic, **_**Frozen Fractals.**_

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**-hammierox :)**


End file.
